The present invention generally relates to mowing machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to discharge stopper units which plug discharge openings for mowing machine mower decks to mulch cut materials.
Lawn tractors, push mowers and other mowing machines which cut grass, weeds and leaves are well known. Depending upon the type of mower assembly, these machines may discharge the cut material back on the ground or into a collection bag or hopper. In certain mowing machines, the mower deck and/or blades are adapted to mulch or finely chop the material. Returning this finely chopped material to the ground has been found to naturally fertilize lawns and vegetation. Also, mulching can eliminate the need to collect and dispose of the cut materials.
Existing mowing machines provide mechanisms for discharging cut materials. One mechanism enables users to discharge cut material into a hopper, and another mechanism enables users to discharge cut material to the ground. The latter mechanism typically includes a discharge cover or plug which a user installs at the discharge opening on the mower deck.
The process of installing and uninstalling the discharge plug can be awkward, inconvenient and relatively time consuming. The installer may have to disassemble portions of the mowing machine. Also, the installer may have to reach the discharge opening with his/her hand which can be difficult. Further, once the discharge plug is installed, the discharge plug tends to vibrate, and in some instances, the discharge plug can dislodge unless it is held in place. These problems are especially apparent in rear discharge lawn tractors.
Mechanisms have been used to attempt to hold the discharge plugs in place. Such mechanisms include an elastic cord or a pin to hold the plug in place. However, such mechanisms can be unreliable in securing the discharge plug in place. In addition, such mechanisms can be relatively awkward, inconvenient and time consuming to use. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome such disadvantages.